Toxic Revenge
by GeneralLee01Girl
Summary: An old rival of Lino's comes back for revenge and uses a certian someone to use against Lino.First Fanfic! R&R!By the way, the first chapter is actually six chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Don Vincent looked at a picture of his old Southside rival, Don Lino, who he was determined to get back at. For Lino and the rest of his mob had wiped out over half of them, including Vincent's beloved son, years and years ago when Don Vincent and his mob decided to run all the reefs themselves, which obviously didn't go as planned. He sighed heavily and angrily and tried to think of something that he could against Lino to get back at him once and for all.

Then a thought struck him. "MITCH!" He yelled. "Yes sir! Anything I can do for you?"

"If I didn't need you, then would I call for you!" Vincent yelled angrily.

"Nnn...no sir."Mitch replied.

"Good. Now, I want you to go get some of my strongest sharks for me."

"Their all out to lunch sir."Mitch said.

Don Vincent sighed angrily and that told Mitch he shouldn't have said that.

"I don't care where they are. GO GET THEM!"

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" Mitch replied, his voice seemed to tremble.

But Mitch was so frightened that he clumsily swam into the door.

"Oh...ouch" Mitch moaned.

"MITCH!"Vincent yelled.

"Oh sorry sir!"

Mitch swan out as fast as he could to do his assignment.

"I hate my job" Mitch mumbled to himself.

Don Vincent looked back at the picture of Lino and laughed evilly to himself.

"Finally, Lino, you will pay the price for what you did to me all those years ago" Vincent's deep voice said.

He glanced back at the picture that he was holding and threw it at the wall as hard as he could. It slammed against the wall and smashed into a thousand tiny pieces.

Don Vincent looked at the remains of the picture and laughed evilly to himself again, this time louder.

"Prepare for your worst nightmare Lino" Vincent said.

_End of chapter 1. Hey guys. I hoped yall liked this chapter. And if I did somethin wrong, please don't be too hard on the reviews._

Mitch returned no less than an hour later with five of Don Vincent's strongest men, Frank, Dustin, Denney, Adam, and Buster.

"I got them for you sir." Mitch said.

"Thank you Mitch. Now get outta here!"Vincent demanded.

Mitch looked at him with wide eyes and bolted for the door. He turned around just in time to avoid hitting the door again.

"Be happy to leave, permanently." Mitch mumbled as he swam out into the hallway.

"Ok enough of him. Now this is what I want you all to do. Go to the Southside Reef, spy on Don Lino, and see if you can find out something that I can use against him and make him pay."

"How much money do you want from him?" Buster asked. Everyone looked at him. Vincent looked him straight into the eye and said, "Buster, you may be tough, but you're a complete fool!"

"Now as I was saying, just find out who Lino likes or _loves _the most and come back here, tell me about it, and then we go get whatever it is or who it is and threaten to destroy them or it unless he gives up his business to me."

"And what's in it for us huh?"Frank demanded.

Don Vincent smiled evilly. If you do well enough, Ill let you destroy the person or thing… right in front of Lino and then destroy him and his and his whole mob!"

"But I wanna run the Southside Reef!" Denney yelled.

"Wait wait whoa whoa whoa. Who said your gonna run _that_ reef, I'm gonna run that reef." Adam intruded.

Then they all started yelling over who was going to run the Southside Reef.

"BE QUIET!" Vincent yelled.

Everyone stopped fighting and looked up at the mob boss.

"If you guys keep this up, none of you are going to run it, but who ever can kill or capture some of Lino`s mob and make them work for us, will run the Southside Reef.

"Works for us." They all said at once.

"Good. Now you all know what to do."

"I don't." Buster said.

"Just go and don't disappoint me! Frank, you're in charge! Vincent said annoyed.

"Ok boss." Frank said grabbing Buster. "Grab his other fin Dustin."

Then Buster was dragged out by Dustin and Frank, followed by Adam and Denney.

"_Should of told Mitch to make sure that the tough ones weren't complete morons!" _Vincent thought to himself.

"Hopefully everything will go according to plan…if Buster doesn't mess it up first! But what have I got to worry about. Everything will be fine." Vincent said trying to calm himself down and trying to forget about Buster.

_End of chapter 2_

Frank, Adam, Denney, Dustin, and of course Buster, who had completely forgotten what was going on, just kept following the four sharks in front of him to the Southside Reef.

"Ok guys, you all remember what to do when we get to the Don`s place….well, everyone except Buster."Frank moaned.

Denney, who was the smartest, thought of something that might get them caught.

"Hey hold up a sec!"Denney yelled.

"What?"They all asked.

"What if some people recognize us and go tell Lino?"

"We were just kids back then. I'm pretty sure nobody will recognize us, Denney." said Adam.

"Good point." But Denney still had a feeling that they were gonna get caught.

"Ok were almost there…and when we get there try to as quiet as possible and don't get caught. That means you to Buster." Frank said.

"Darn it." Buster complained.

XXX

Back at Lino's home, Lino was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when Lenny came home from work.

"Hey Pop."

"Hey Lenny. How was work?"

"The same as always. Except today Angie managed to get a raise." Lenny replied.

"She did?"

"Yup. And Oscar got a little too jealous when Angie told him."

"What did he do?" Lino asked.

"He went and tried to get a raise himself. I told him to try and calm down but he didn't listen."

"What happened?"

"Sykes gave a few employees the week off and Oscar has to do their work."Lenny said.

"That's the first time Sykes has done that before."Lino said.

"Yeah. I'm going to bed Pop. I've had a long day."Lenny said sounding tired.

"Night Lenny."Lino said.

"Night Pop." Lenny said swimming to his room.

Lenny swam into his room and hung up his belt and climbed onto his bed.

He was just about to fall asleep when he heard something from outside.

He perked his head up and waited to see if the noise would come again.

"_It's nothing."_Lenny thought.

He put his tired head on his pillow and fell asleep.

_End of chapter 3. I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far._

Frank was leading the other four sharks to window after window to see if they could find Lino and what was most precious to him.

After about an hour of trying to find Lino, Dustin managed to find him at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hey Frank, I found Lino."

"Where?" Frank asked.

"He's sitting at his desk doing paperwork."

"Let me see!"Frank said pushing over Dustin.

"Well, now all we have to do is see what is nearest to his heart."

"If he even has one." said Dustin.

"Shutup!"Frank annoyingly said to Dustin.

They watched Lino for a few minutes when they saw him get up from his desk and swim into the hallway.

Since there wasn't a window in the hallway, they couldn't follow Lino.

"Darn it!"

"Now what are we going to do?"Adam asked Frank.

"Oh would you relax! He has to come back sometime you dummy!"

Since Denney was the smartest, he looked around the room to see if he could get any clues as to who or what Lino liked the most. After looking around the room for a moment, then he spotted a picture of a young green eyed Great White on Lino's desk and examined it for a moment.

Frank looked up at Denney and saw him staring at something.

"Denney? What are you lookin at?"Frank asked.

"Look at that picture on the desk over there."

Frank looked around and saw the picture of the young shark sitting on the desk.

They all looked at each other and wondered if they had found what they were looking for.

But Buster didn't get it.

"Why are yall looking at each other like that?"

"Buster! Don't you get it? This could be what we've been looking for!"Denney told him.

"Oh"

But then Denney began to think again.

"Hey Frank."

"What?"

"How do we even know if Lino even has a kid?"

Frank thought about that for a moment. What if Denney was right? What if Lino didn't have a kid?

"Maybe your right. We gotta have proof that it is Lino's kid."

Just then Lino came back.

"Get down! said Frank

They hid and listened as Lino swan up to a girl shark and began to talk to her. They could here them talking about someone named Lenny. Then they began to swim back into the hallway. They must have been going to bed because they turned out the lights.

Then Frank looked at Denney.

"Now do you think that the kid in the picture is Lino's son?" Frank whispered to Denney.

"Maybe. But we might have to see this kid not in a picture frame."

"You mean in real life?"

"Duh." Denney said sarcastically.

"Hey don't get cocky with me buster."Frank said angrily.

"What?"Buster asked.

"We weren't talking to you Buster."Denney said.

"Oh"

"Ok guys. I got an idea. We each split up…but somebody has to take Buster with them." Denney said.

Nobody offered. But Adam finally broke the silence.

"I guess Ill take him with me."Adam offered. "Just as long as he doesn't screw things up."

"Ok. Now split up!"

They all split and started to look for the Don's kid. But it was a little hard considering how dark it was.

It took a while but Dustin managed to find Lenny sleeping in his bed. Dustin looked at him really close to make sure it was the right shark they were looking for. It was the same shark in the photo.

"_So Lino does have a son."_Dustin thought to himself.

He swam off to find Frank and tell him the good news.

_End of chapter 4_

"So that _is_ Lino's kid eh?"Frank said we saw Lenny.

"Sure is."

"So…now what are we supposed to do?" Adam whispered.

"We go back and tell Don Vincent that's what."Frank said. He was getting really annoyed of having to be with the four sharks. But at least he was in charge.

Meanwhile, a certain octopus had seen what they were doing and immediately recognized them from the war that had taken place years ago.

"_Don Vincent? What does he want with Lenny? Whatever it is it can't be good. Better go tell boss."_He knew that Lino wouldn't want to be woken up in the middle of the night, but anything concerning Lenny, Lino listened.

XXX

"Hey boss!"The octopus yelled as he swan into Lino's bedroom.

Lino woke up and turned on a light and saw Luca on the floor.

"Luca! Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No boss I don't" Luca replied

"And what's the idea of waking me up?"

"You mean us?"A voice said. It was Kathleen, Lino's wife. "Something wrong Luca? You must have a good reason for waking us up this late at night."

"Well…yes actually I do."

"Well what is it Luca?" Lino asked.

"Do you remember Don Vincent?"Luca asked.

"How could I forget him? He tried to kill us and tried to take the business."Lino replied.

"Well I just saw some guys that must work for him because I just saw them outside talking and they mentioned Vincent."

"Is that all Luca?" Lino asked.

"No boss. They also mentioned Lenny."

Lino became a little more serious when he heard his son's name mentioned.

"Did they say if they were going to do something to him?"

Before Luca could answer, Kathleen interrupted.

"Wait Lino. I don't Don Vincent even knew we had a son when the war happened."

"Oh yeah. We didn't even have Frankie yet."Lino said.

"So how could they of found out about Lenny?"Kathleen asked, with a look of worry on her face.

"Well boss they were spying on you. Maybe they saw the picture of Lenny on your desk."

"Could of. But how would they of known that he's my son?"Lino asked

"I don't know boss but they went back to tell Vincent."

"Do you know anything else Luca?"Lino asked.

"No. After that they swan off."Luca said.

"Thanks Luca. Now please go back to bed."

"Alright boss"

After Luca swam out the room, Lino and Kathleen exchanged looks of worry and wondered what Vincent wanted with Lenny.

_End of chapter to Im-On-A-Roll, please don't think I took Kathleen from you, I just like her so much I wanted to use her_

Frank and the rest of the gang had come back in about three days to tell Vincent what they had found out. They bumped into Mitch before they could get to the boss.

"What are you doing Mitch?"Frank asked.

"Uh…nothing."

"Well…as long as you're doing nothing…go tell boss we got good news."

"Ok. Just as soon as I…"

"NOW! Frank demanded.

"Ok! Ok! I will!" Mitch said.

''_Man I hate that guy."_Mitch thought to himself.

Mitch slowly approached Don Vincent's door and nervously knocked.

"What?" An angry voice said from the other side said.

"Hey boss."Mitch's voice sounding shaking.

The door opened and revealed Vincent, who didn't look happy at all. "What do you want Mitch?"

"Their back and Frank said they got good news."

"_Oh I hate myself._ Mitch thought to himself feeling guilty.

Don Vincent smiled evilly.

"Well then. Send them in"

"Right away sir."Mitch replied.

So he swam out feeling guilty, but if got on Lino's side, Lord knows what Vincent would do to him.

XXX

"Frank?"

"What?"

"Vincent wants to see you right away"

"Well it's about time. I can't wait to see the look on Vincent's face when he hears the news we've got for him!"

Frank, Denney, Adam, Dustin, and of course dumb old Buster, swam in and took a seat in front of Don Vincent's desk.

Vincent took a seat and by the look on their faces, he could tell they had found what they were looking for.

"So, you boys have some _good_ news for me?"Vincent asked.

"Yes sir and what we found is sure to make Lino give up without a fight."Frank replied.

The evil smile on Vincent's face grew.

"Well then, let's hear it."

"Well…what we found out is that Lino has a son named Lenny."Frank said proudly.

"Oh he does? Oh this is perfect. No, its better than perfect!"

Everyone exchanged looks and they could tell that Vincent was thinking of a plan that would make Lino pay once and for all.

"Boss?"Asked Denney."What do you have in mind?"

Vincent smiled evilly.

_End of chapter 6_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ill tell ya what were gonna do Denney."Vincent said.

"I plan on killing Lino's precious little boy."

"But boss." Buster said. "The kids fully grown. He isn't little."

"Shutup Buster."Annoyed Vincent said.

"Yes sir."

"Now as I was saying, we gonna kill the kid."

Everyone looked at each other then looked back at Vincent.

"Boss. How we going to kill Lenny?"Frank asked.

"Yea…and why?"Denney asked.

"Because idiot, Lino and his mob killed my boy, and now I'm gonna show him how it feels to lose your only kid!"Vincent said, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Ok…but still, how we gonna kill him without Lino noticing?"Frank asked again.

"We poison Lenny that's how."

"How?"

"I don't know! Slip the poison into his drink or something!"

That gave Denney an idea.

"Hey boss, I got an idea!"

"Ok let's hear it. And it better be good."Vincent said.

"Ok. Now here's what we are gonna do…."

_End of chapter 7. Hey guys. I'm so glad that yall like my story so far, but I'm sorry I uploaded six chapters at once and made one big chapter. Hopefully my first story will be a success. _


	3. Chapter 3

"We gonna poison the kid on his way home from work."Denney explained.

"He has a job?"Adam asked.

"I'm pretty sure. While we watched Lenny, I noticed he had a belt that might of come from that Whale Wash that we passed."

"Whale Wash?"Vincent asked. "Denney, you sure that was Lino's kid?"

"Positive."Denney replied.

"But that doesn't make sense."Vincent said.

"Why doesn't it?"Denney asked.

"What's a Don's kid doing working at a Whale Wash?"Vincent asked.

"Who knows. Right now we got business to take care of."Denney said with an evil smile.

"Yes you all do. But before yall go, you're going to need poison."Vincent said.

"You have some boss?" Dustin asked.

"Yes I do. But it's in the kitchen."Vincent replied.

"Oh. Where at in the kitchen?" Dustin asked.

"It's in one of the cabinets that we never use."

"Let's go look for it."Frank suggested.

"Ok."Everyone said.

But Vincent just sat down in his chair and began to read the newspaper.

"You coming boss?" Adam asked.

Vincent just looked at Adam and then continued to read.

"I guess that means no."Buster said.

"It does dummy! Now get outta my sight!" Vincent demanded.

"Ok ok. Jeez."

"What was that Buster?"

"Nothin!"Buster replied. He may have been tough, but he was terrified of Vincent.

Buster turned around to find that Frank, Dustin, Denney, Adam, had left to find the poison without him. They probably didn't want him to tag along again cause Buster might screw something up. But Buster was too stupid to figure that out.

"Hey wait up you guys!"

_End of chapter 8_


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was going through cabinet after cabinet looking for poison.

"Where the heck is that poison at?" Frank said in frustration.

"I don't know. I thought boss said it was in the cabinet."Dustin replied

"Well we've been through these things a thousand times and I still don't see it." said Adam.

Just then, Vincent came in holding some sort of bottle.

"Find that poison yet boys?"Vincent asked, even though he knew they hadn't.

"No boss. We've looked everywhere and we still…."Denney looked up and saw the bottle of poison. You had that."

"Yes I did."Vincent replied.

"Why did you lie to us saying it was in here?"Denney asked.

"I was looking through my desk and I found it. Then I remembered I had in my desk for safe keeping. Here, you take it Denney."

"Ok. But I've been thinkin, how are we gonna slip the poison into Lenny's drink or something?"Denney asked.

"I don't know! You're the smart one! Use that head of yours!"Vincent said.

"Well…I've got something that just might work."

"Well don't just stand there, tell us!"Frank demanded.

"Ok. You know them needle things doctors use?"Denney asked.

"It's called a shot dummy."Frank said.

"Thank you Frank." Denney said sarcastically."Now as I was saying, on his way home from work, we can slingshot it right into the kids back."

"Is he going to notice us?"Dustin asked.

"I doubt it. It will probably be dark and there might be some rocks we can hide behind."

"That's a good plan Denney. But there's one more thing I forgot to mention."Vincent said.

"What?"

"In order to get my revenge on Lino, I'm gonna need the kid."

Frank could already see where Vincent was going with his plan.

"So basically, you want us to kidnap Lenny?"

"That's exactly what I want yall to do Frank."Vincent said with an evil smile.

"But how are we gonna get him?"Frank asked.

"Way ahead of you."Denney said. "We can also slingshot a tranquilizer dart into him and he should be unconscious in about a minute."

"I like it."Vincent said.

"Now where are we gonna get tranquilizer darts from?"Adam asked.

"There's some in that cabinet."Dustin said, pointing to a small cabinet.

Everyone swam over to the cabinet and saw at least ten tranquilizer darts.

"This should be enough."Frank said.

"Alright now, everybody grab a few…except you Buster."

"Darn!"

"Ok you all know what to do and don't screw this up by getting caught!"Vincent said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said as they were swimming out.

"Now you heard what the boss said. Don't screw it up! Frank said.

"We get the point!"Adam said.

"Ok. Just checking."

Then they all began swimming back to the Southside Reef.

_End of chapter 9_


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the Southside Reef, Lino kept wondering what his old rival wanted with Lenny. Luca offered to keep an eye on Lenny but since Vincent and his gang hadn't been seen in a few days, Lino thought it wouldn't be necessary. But Luca knew how much Lenny meant to Lino. So instead of watching Lenny, he decided to be on the lookout for Vincent or his mob. But they hadn't been seen yet. Still Luca continued to wait and watch.

XXX

It was almost dark when the gang arrived back at the Southside Reef. So they got the poison ready and waited for Lenny.

"Do you know what time Lenny usually gets home from work Denney?"Frank asked.

"Well it was around seven or eight so he's gotta be on his way home by now."Denney replied.

No more then ten minutes later did Lenny come by.

"Hey isn't that him over there?"Frank whispered to Denney.

"Yup. Get that slingshot ready and take a good aim."

"Do I shoot the tranquilizer at him first?"

"Yes and hurry up!"

Lenny thought he heard voices behind a few of the rocks but when the noise stopped he figured it was just his imagination playing tricks on him. But he changed his mind when he felt something sharp hit him in the back. He let out a small yelp and grabbed the sharp thing out of his back and examined it.

"A tranquilizer dart?"He asked himself.

Now he was scared.

But before he could dart for home, his vision went blurry and he fell to the ground and knew no more.

"Ok. Now all we all we have to do is bring him back to boss."Frank said.

"We have to carry him?"Buster asked.

Frank looked at him and said, "No we're gonna drag him all the way back home stupid!"

"That actually might be a little easier."Adam said.

"Yeah and there's no sand to leave a trail behind."Dustin said.

"So I think we're good."

"But what if he wakes up?"

"Good point."

"Why don't we go ahead and poison him now?"Adam asked.

"We might as well."Denney said."I think that this kind of poison is gonna at least a week to kill him."

"And it only takes us a day to get back home."Frank said.

"So that leaves six days for Lino to come find Lenny and I think by the time he does find him, he'll come just in time to see his only kid die."Denney said.

"Give me the poison and I'll stab the kid. "Frank said.

They filled the shot up and injected it into Lenny's back, making him moan.

"He's not about to wake up is he? Dustin asked.

"Na. That shot just probably hurt him."Denney replied.

"Ok. Good."

"Hey guys, we should get going before anybody comes looking for him."Adam said.

So they grabbed Lenny by the tail and started to drag him back. But they forgot to take the tranquilizer dart out of his fin and Lenny let it go. They also failed to notice that a rock cut Lenny's belt and fell off. So they went back, unaware that they had left evidence behind.

_End of chapter 10_


	6. Chapter 6

Lino looked at the clock and thought that Lenny should have been home by now. But he tried to calm himself down by telling himself that he was probably working late again. But he still felt as if something was wrong. So he tried calling Lenny, but his voicemail answered. He then tried calling Oscar, but Oscar said that he thought Lenny was on his way home. That made Lino worry. He looked out the window. Where had Lenny gone off to?

"Luca."

"Yes boss?"

"I need you and a few other guys to go look for Lenny."

"He's not back from work yet?"Luca asked.

"No."Lino replied.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it boss."

Luca opened the door to reveal Oscar and Angie.

"Hey boss! Lenny's two friends are here."

Lino turned around and saw Oscar and Angie.

"Hey Lino."Oscar said.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?"Lino asked.

"Oscar said that Lenny might be missing."Angie said.

"He is. I thought he would be home by now."Lino said. "I'm worried that something might of happened to him.

"We'll help look for him. After all he is our best friend."Angie said.

"I appreciate it. Yall go look for him and I'll stay here incase he turns up." Lino said

"Alright boss. We'll be back later." Luca said.

"Alright Luca."

Lino watched as they swam out the door and look back out the window, hoping that Lenny would turn up soon.

_End of chapter 11_


	7. Chapter 7

Luca, Oscar, and Angie were having no luck at finding Lenny. They tried calling his name, and tried calling him on his cell phone, but that just got them nowhere.

"We're never going to find Lenny."Oscar said doubtfully.

"Don't say that Oscar. I'm pretty sure he'll turn up soon."Angie said, trying to comfort him._"At least I hope he does."_She thought to herself.

"Any luck Luca?"Oscar asked.

"No. But I'm not going back to boss until we find some trace of Lenny. He means a lot to boss."Luca replied.

He continued to look for Lenny, but he was starting to give up when he looked up and saw something shimmering in the moonlight. He swam over to it and saw that it was some sort of dart.

"Hey guys! I think I might of found something!"

Oscar and Angie quickly swam over to investigate.

"What is it?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do Lenny's disappearance."Luca said.

"It looks to me like it's a tranquilizer dart."Angie said.

"A what?"Luca asked.

"A tranquilizer dart. It's used to make people unconscious."

"Somebody must of kidnapped Lenny. That must be the reason for this tranquilizer dart."Oscar said.

"Could be."Angie said.

"Boss isn't gonna like this."

Oscar went to try and find anything else that might be a clue as to what happened to his best friend. And it wasn't long before he found something.

"Hey guys look! Its Lenny's belt!"Oscar said.

"What's it doing out here?"Luca asked.

"Beats me."

" So it looks like whoever took him might of cut off his belt or he was dragged away."Angie said.

"Yeah… but by who?"

Luca thought for a moment and thought about the night that he saw Vincent's gang spying on Lino.

"It could have been boss' old rival, Don Vincent."

"Who?"Oscar and Angie asked.

"A guy who hates boss. We had a war that was a long time ago, and we killed over half of Vincent's mob."Luca explained.

"Oh."

"Well then he's gotta have some reason for taking Lenny."Angie said. Even though it's probably a bad reason."

"Well its official. Lenny's been kidnapped."Luca said, still not knowing how to tell Lino that he lost his son.

So they swam back to Lino, and thought about how to explain this whole situation to him.

_End of chapter 12_


	8. Chapter 8

Luca slowly approached Lino and thought that maybe he wouldn't get too worried about Lenny. Luca was already worried enough. And Oscar and Angie were waiting in the hallway to see what would happen.

"Boss?"Luca asked.

"Oh, Luca. Your back.

Lino looked at Luca and could tell the news he had, wasn't good news.

"Luca, did you find anything?"Lino asked.

"Well yes boss we did."Luca replied.

"Well? What did you find?"

"We uh… we found Lenny's belt and some sort of dart that I can't remember the name of."Luca said,

"Luca."

"What boss."

"That's a tranquilizer dart."Lino said.

"Oh yeah."

"Where's Oscar and Angie?"

"We're right here."They said coming out of the hallway.

"Ok. Luca could you leave please?"Lino asked.

"Sure boss."

Lino waited until he was positive that Luca was gone to talk to the two fish.

"Ok. Since you are a little smarter I'll ask you the questions."Lino said.

"What do wanna know?"

"Well…do you know what happened to Lenny?"Lino asked.

"I think he might have been kidnapped." Angie said

"You're positive?"

"Well why else would anybody use a tranquilizer dart?"Angie replied.

"Ok, but how do you explain his belt being ripped?"

"They either cut it off or _something_ cut it." Oscar said.

"Anything else?"Lino asked.

"No I think that's it." Angie said.

"Wait boss! I got one more thing!" Luca said as he came outta nowhere.

"Luca? What are you doing?"Lino asked in surprisement.

"I was listening in the hallway."

"Ah. So what else you got?"

"I think I might know who the kidnappers are."

"Who?"

"Some of Don Vincent's boys."Luca replied.

"Oh boy."

"What's wrong boss?"Luca asked.

"If Vincent really does have Lenny, there's no telling what he could do to him." Lino said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry boss, we'll find Lenny." Luca said, hoping he was right.

"We have to do it tomorrow. It's too late to go looking for him now."Lino said, even though he really wanted to go looking for his son.

"Ok boss." Luca said as he began to swim to bed.

"Let us know when you want us to come over and we'll help look for Lenny."Angie said.

"I'd appreciate all the help I can get."Lino replied.

"Well…good night Lino." Oscar said as he swam out the door with Angie.

Lino watched as they swam out and then looked back out the window.

"_My poor boy."_ Lino thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Kathleen had heard everything they said and was now crying her eyes out, longing for her son.

_End of chapter 13. How do you guys like it so far?_


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Frank, Dustin, Denney, Adam, and Buster managed to get Lenny back to Vincent, but they were exhausted from traveling all night and having to drag a kid a pretty good ways.

"We finally made it back." an exhausted Adam said.

"Yeah now all we gotta do is get boss to come see him."Dustin said.

"I'll go get him."Denney offered.

He swam off to get Vincent while the others sat down to rest.

"We actually got here a lot faster than I thought we would."Frank said, all out of breath.

"Yeah. He's actually a little lighter tan he looks." Dustin said.

"He was wasn't he."Frank said.

"What were we doing again?" Buster asked.

Everyone looked at him and Frank thought of a plan that might get rid of Buster.

"Hey Buster, why don't you go and find yourself something for breakfast?"

"Oh I'd love to! Buster said.

"Well then go find you some."

"Ok! Buster said as he swam off.

"Hey guys, I got boss!" Denney said.

Vincent came in and looked at the unconscious Great White lying on the floor.

"So this is Lino's son eh?"

"Sure is. They said at once.

"Good. Now I supposed you boys poisoned him already?"Vincent asked.

"I did sir."Frank replied.

"Good job Frank. Now come here and I'll tell ya what we're gonna do with him."

While Vincent was explaining his plan, they didn't notice that Lenny was starting to wake up.

He opened his eyes and looked around. His head was killing him and his stomach hurt and his back had scars and bruises from being dragged on the ground all night. He continued to look around to try and figure out where he was, but he had never seen this place before. He reached for his cell phone to call his dad, which he had put in his belt, but his belt was gone.

Vincent got through explaining his plan when they all turned around and saw Lenny looking curiously at him.

"Well good morning Lenny." Vincent said.

"Umm…good mor…"Lenny stopped when he heard this shark that he had never met before, call him by his name.

"How do you know my name?"Lenny asked.

Vincent didn't want to tell him the real reason, so he made up an excuse.

"I'm friends with your dad."

"What's your name?" Lenny asked.

"My name is Vincent."

Lenny had never heard his dad talk about a guy named Vincent, so he decided to test him.

"What' my dad's name?"

"Don Lino."

"Where do I live?"

"In the Southside Reef."

"What's my mom's name?"

Vincent became a little nervous when Lenny asked that because he knew that if Lenny knew who he really was, the whole plan could go wrong. And he didn't Lenny's mom.

"I've never seen your mom before."

"So you don't know my dad."

"No I know your dad."

"Then who's my dad's right hand man?"

"I've never seen him."

"Then you don't know my dad."

Vincent lost his temper.

"OK! So I don't know your dad."Vincent blurted out.

"I knew it."

"Boss, you just let a kid outsmart you."Denney pointed out.

"Darn it!"

"So….why am I here?" Lenny asked.

"Well let's just say your part of a little plan of mine."Vincent said with an evil smile. That told Lenny that he was in for trouble.

Then Lenny noticed the bottle of poison and the shot that Frank was still holding.

"What's that poison for?"Lenny asked nervously.

"That's for you."Vincent said.

"Well I'm not gonna drink it."Lenny said.

"Silly little Lenny. Frank here has already poisoned you while you unconscious."

Lenny looked at them with wide eyes.

"This kind of poison is designed to kill you in a week. Which one has already passed."

Lenny suddenly felt sick to his stomach, even though it already hurt.

He tried to get away but Dustin caught up to him and tackled him. Then grabbed him and pulled him back to Vincent. He struggled to get away, but he just wound up tiring himself out. Since he was worn out, they brought him to an old storage room and tide him up with strong chains so he couldn't bite his way out.

"Lenny, you'll stay here until we're ready to use you… which might be when your dad gets here. Then we're gonna go ahead and kill you!"Vincent laughed evilly and locked the door behind him as he and the others swam out. Lenny watched as they swam out and wished he was back home with his parent's and he especially wished he had never met Vincent. His pain increased every minute as the poison was slowly killing him. As the day passed on, Lenny began to cry and thought about his dad, trying to comfort himself.

_End of chapter 14_


	10. Chapter 10

Lino, Oscar, Angie, and Luca had been out all day looking for Lenny. But no luck. Lino was trying to remember which reef Vincent lived in. He couldn't decide if it was the Westside Reef or the Eastside Reef. All he knew was that he lived in the only ocean liner in one of the two reefs. He only knew that because a guy named Buster was too stupid to keep his mouth shut. So he figured that they might have to try both. It was the only way they were gonna find Lenny faster.

"Hey boss, you remember which reef it was that Vincent lives in?"Luca asked.

"No. So were just gonna have to try both."Lino replied.

"Which one do we check out first?"

"We'll try the Eastside Reef first."

So they swam off as fast as they could to the Eastside Reef. But something told Lino that it was probably wrong. But they went anyway.

XXX

It took the gang almost a full day to get to the Eastside Reef, and they were all tired out. They looked around and there was no ocean liner in sight. So the only option they had left was the Westside Reef. But since they were too tired to swim another inch, they decided to get some rest and find Lenny tomorrow, if it took them that long to get there.

"What are we gonna do now boss?"Luca asked.

"We're gonna get some sleep that's what."Lino said.

"Man we forgot to bring sleeping bags."Oscar complained.

"Well at least try to get some sleep. We have to find Lenny." Angie said.

So they tried to get some sleep, but the ground was just too hard.

"We need something soft to sleep on."Angie said.

"We could use Luca."Oscar said.

"Me? No way."

"Why not? You don't have any bones, and you're completely squishy."

"Why don't we just use some of that kelp over there?"Angie asked.

"It's better than using me."Luca said.

"Clam it Luca. The kelp is all we've got anyway."Lino said.

They spread out in the kelp patch and laid down, trying to get comfortable. And surprisingly, it was actually soft.

"Wow this stuff is soft."Oscar said.

"Good. Now can you try and get some sleep please?"Angie moaned.

"That's what I was planning to do."Oscar said as he laid his head down. Then he and Angie fell asleep in no time.

"Well good night boss."Luca said as he fell asleep.

"Night Luca."Lino said. But he didn't go to sleep just yet. He looked up at the stars and hoped that Lenny was alright. So he looked up at the sky a little longer and finally worried himself to sleep, thinking of his son.

_End of chapter 15_


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, everyone woke up bright and early to find Lenny. They were going to the only place they hadn't checked, the Westside Reef. They had been traveling almost half of the day when Luca began to get tired, he even forgot why they were going there because he had trouble sleeping because Oscar snored the whole night.

"How long is it gonna take us to get there boss?"Luca moaned.

"It's gonna take a while Luca."Lino replied.

"I'm tired."Luca complained.

"Why? You had that soft kelp to sleep on."Lino asked.

"I know but Oscar wouldn't stop snoring!"

"Well excuse me but had to sleep right next to me didn't you? And by the way, your breathe was terrible!"Oscar said.

"Well why didn't you move away?"Angie asked.

"Because I couldn't! Luca had his fat tentacles right on top of me! And his little suction cups got a hold of me so I couldn't go anywhere until he released his grip, which was when he woke up!"

"So that's why you kept following me around."

"Duh!"

Then Luca and Oscar began to yell at each other.

"Would you two knock it off!"Lino yelled.

"Yes please. Fighting isn't going to help us find Lenny any faster."Angie said.

"She's right."Oscar said.

"Yeah, but I am not apologizing to you!" Luca said.

"Fine."

"Can we just keep looking for Lenny, please?"Angie said annoyed.

"I'm about to go find him myself."Lino said.

"Why?"They all asked.

"Because you two can't stop fighting and yall complain too much."He said looking at Oscar and Luca.

"He's got a point."Angie said.

"Hey!"They both said.

"Well come on if we're ever going to find Lenny."Lino said.

_End of chapter 16_


	12. Chapter 12

It was around sometime the next morning when they came to the only ocean liner in the whole Westside Reef. They had swum all through the night and Luca and Oscar were just about to collapse from exhaustion, but they managed to stay awake.

"This is it?"Angie asked.

"Well what were you expecting?"Lino asked.

"Something a bit more luxurious."Angie said.

"Angie, this isn't the Titanic you know."

"I know_." "But the Titanic would have been nicer."_Angie thought to herself.

"Come on. I'm pretty sure Lenny is in there somewhere."

They all followed Lino to the entrance of the ship and looked around.

"Ok. Lets all start looking for Vincent."Lino said.

They went through the almost the whole ship without a sign of Vincent anywhere. But unknown to them is that they were being watched.

"Isn't that Lino and possibly some of his friends?"Frank asked Denney.

"Sure is. He's probably looking for Lenny, maybe boss."

"Should we go tell boss that Lino is here?"Denney asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute."Frank said.

"Hey did anybody hear something?"Oscar asked.

"I did."Luca yawned.

Suspecting they would probably see him, Denney tried to stay out of sight. Then Frank came back with Vincent.

"Well if it isn't the old man himself."Vincent said.

"Yeah, but are we gonna do now?"Denney asked.

"Don't you two remember the plan?"

"Oh. We'll go get ready"

Vincent came out of hiding, but nobody saw him until he said something.

"Well hello Lino."Vincent said.

Lino turned around to see Vincent smiling evilly at them.

"That's the guy who tried to take over the reef?"Oscar said.

"Yes I am" Vincent said. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Don't answer that."Lino said.

"So, I suppose your all looking for a certain little boy named Lenny, is that right?"Vincent said.

Lino's eyes filled with anger.

"What did you do with Lenny?"Lino demanded.

"Oh nothing too bad."

Then Vincent held up the bottle of poison and smiled evilly.

"You poisoned him?" Lino asked in shock.

"Maybe."

"Man you're sick and twisted."Oscar said.

"You look like a pretty good appetizer to me, because your about to end up as one!"Vincent said angrily.

Oscar shut his mouth and hid behind Luca.

"Where's Lenny?"Lino asked.

"As if I'll tell you where your precious little boy is at, Lino."

"Then I guess we'll have to find him ourselves."

Vincent laughed.

"You'll never find him in time. This ship is too big for you to find him by yourselves."

Angie got a look of worry on her face.

"What do you mean by 'in time'?"She asked.

"Oh. It seems as if I forgot to mention something. That poison takes only a week to kill a person. And in Lenny's case, this is the fourth day so Lenny has only got three days left to live."

"You tell me where Lenny is or I'll strangle you!"Lino said angrily.

"As a matter of fact Lino there is one way I'll take you to your boy."Vincent said.

"What do you want?"Lino asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just your business is all."

Lino sighed and thought for a moment. Giving up his business to a person like Vincent? But if it meant getting his son back, it was worth it.

"Fine. You now have two reefs to run."

"Smart choice."

"Now where's Lenny?"Lino asked again.

"Oh yes. Since there's obviously no way you'll be able to save the kid, I'll show you him. Follow me."

_End of chapter 17_


	13. Chapter 13

Vincent led them all the way down to the last level of the ship and stopped at what seemed to be an old storage room.

"A storage room? That's were you put Lenny?"Oscar asked.

"You got a problem with that?"Vincent said.

Oscar was about to reply when Angie slapped her fin over his mouth.

"Oscar, please don't ask stupid questions right now."Angie whispered.

"Uh…ok…I guess." Oscar replied, sounding a little confused.

"Now, do you want to see Lenny or not?"Vincent asked.

"Well that's what we came for."Lino said.

Then Vincent opened the door and everyone saw Lenny tied up with chains. He didn't look too good. He was pale, tired, his breathing a little shallow, and looked really sick. But that was all according to Vincent's plan. And Frank, Dustin, Denney, and Adam were all hiding in the room, waiting for the right moment to kill Lenny.

"Well, are yall going to go in or what?"Vincent asked.

Everyone swam in a little cautiously and slowly approached Lenny. But Angie stayed outside for a moment and called the Westside Reef Police. And Vincent had failed to notice her when he swam in after everybody else.

Lino swam up to Lenny and put a fin on his shoulder.

"Lenny?"

Lenny opened his eyes and saw Lino looking at him. Although he didn't have enough strength to smile, his eyes filled with joy. Then he closed his eyes and put his head down again.

Then Vincent swam up to them.

"Well looks like he might die a little earlier than as planned."Vincent said as he looked at Lenny.

Even though he was tired and weak he could hear what Vincent was saying. Then he felt somebody put their fin on his shoulder again. He thought it was Lino, but when he opened one eye, he saw that it was Vincent's fin. Then he thought of little plan of his own.

Without warning, Lenny opened his jaws up and bit Vincent's fin and didn't let go, even though blood tasted terrible to him.

"Ouch! Hey let go of my fin you stupid kid!"Vincent demanded.

Everyone was watching and thought that it was funny and started laughing, except for the four sharks that were hiding.

"Hey, stop laughing! And you let go of my fin!"Vincent yelled angrily.

"I said let go!"Vincent said as he slapped Lenny.

Lenny let go and everyone stopped laughing. There was a painful red mark on his face were Vincent had slapped him. Lenny looked up at Vincent with sad eyes that made everyone feel bad for Lenny, except Vincent and the other four sharks. Then Vincent thought that maybe since he had enough of Lenny and that Lino had already given up his business, he figured that he could go ahead and kill Lenny right in front of Lino and Lenny's friends.

"Would somebody kill this kid already?"Vincent asked.

Knowing that was their signal, Frank jumped out of nowhere and held up a knife. Dustin, Denney, and, Adam came out of hiding to make sure that nobody could save Lenny.

Lenny looked at Frank with a scared look on his face, but then Lenny thought of a way to save himself. But he only had one chance to do it.

Frank came up to Lenny and prepared to stab him. Lino tried to stop him, but was stopped by Dustin and Adam.

Frank rose up the knife and quickly came down with it thinking that he was gonna hit him. But instead, Lenny turned sideways and the knife went right through the chains, freeing Lenny.

Lenny was still weak from the poison, but he used the rest of his energy to dart for the door.

"Don't just stand there, go kill that kid!"Vincent said angrily.

Lenny was swimming away to get help, when he swam into the Westside Reef police.

"Oh…ouch."Lenny moaned.

"Hey kid, you alright?"The chief asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."Lenny relied. He looked up and saw who he swam into.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys."Lenny said.

"We're here because we got a call from a lady named Angie. Do you know her?"

"Yes I do."Lenny replied.

"Well do you know why she called us?"

"Maybe because this guy named Don Vincent poisoned me and one of his guys tried to kill me with a butcher knife."Lenny replied.

Just as he finished his sentence, everyone came swimming down the hall after Lenny. Vincent in attempt to kill him, and Lino trying to stop Vincent. They all came to a halt when they saw who Lenny was talking to.

"Ok Don Vincent, you and your gang are under arrest for attempted murder."

"We weren't trying to murder anyone."Vincent said innocently.

"Oh yes you were. This kid here told us so. And he's also the kid you tried to kill."The chief said as he rubbed Lenny's head.

"You're really gonna believe a kid?"Vincent asked.

"He's Don Lino's boy. Of course I'm gonna believe him."

Lenny smiled.

"Now you guys take these guys to jail and I'll handle things from here." The chief said to the other policemen.

They grabbed Vincent and the rest of them and hauled them off to jail.

Then Lenny began to feel lightheaded.

"You ok Lenny?"Lino asked.

Lenny shook his head.

"He did say that he was poisoned and I also heard that from someone named Angie."

"That's me."Angie replied.

"Well miss, I would like to give you this little medal for saving this boy's life. Without you, we would of never of known about Don Vincent."

"Thank you sir."Angie said.

"Hey Angie, you're a hero!"Oscar said.

"Yeah I know. But can we please help Lenny out?"Angie asked.

"Yes we can. As a matter of fact, I've the antidote right here."The chief said.

He pulled out a small bottle from a bag that was around his shoulder.

"Here Lenny, you need to drink this whole bottle of antidote."

"Ok."Lenny replied.

The chief pulled of the cap and handed it to Lenny, who quickly drank the whole bottle.

"Dang Lenny. You must of wanted that stuff pretty bad."Oscar said.

"I did."Lenny said.

"Good. Now I've got to go back to the prison and keep an eye on Vincent and his guys to make sure they don't go anywhere. Yall take care."The chief said as he swam away.

Then Lino swam up to Lenny.

"You feel any better?"

"A little."

"Good. Now let's get home. Kathleen has been worried sick about you."

"I miss mom."Lenny said.

"Well I know she'll be happy to see you."Lino said.

"Yeah."

"Now can we go home boss?"Luca asked.

"Yes. Now come on."

_End of chapter you guys think that this chapter was a bit too violent?_


	14. Chapter 14

It took the gang about three days to back to the Southside Reef. Oscar said goodbye to everyone and headed home to crash on the couch. And Angie went back to the Whale Wash to work and show off her medal.

"I'm so glad to be back home."Lenny said.

"I'm just glad to have you back home."Lino said.

"I bet mom will be too."

"Just try not to surprise her too much. I forgot to call and tell her that you're ok."

"Will do."

Lenny quietly opened the door with Lino following and saw Kathleen looking at the picture of Lenny that was on Lino's desk. They quietly approached her and Lenny tapped her shoulder.

"Hi mom."

Kathleen turned around and saw her son smiling at her.

"Lenny!"

She threw herself at Lenny and hugged him as tight as she could, that was followed by a big kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad your ok!"

"Ok mom. I'm glad to see you too." Lenny managed to say.

"Ok Katie, I think you're chocking Lenny."Lino said.

"Oh sorry sweetie."

"It's ok mom."Lenny said as he took a deep breath.

"You want anything Lenny?"Kathleen asked. "Because I can fix you something."

"Well, I am kinda hungry."Lenny replied.

"Ok I'll fix you something to eat."

"I like having her as a mom. She gives me anything."

"She gives you anything especially after something bad has happened to you."

"Like this week?"

"Yup."

"You think that Vincent might come back for revenge?"

"I hope not anytime soon."Lino replied.

"Hopefully you'll be safe here for a while."Lino said.

"I hope so. Lenny said. "I might have to bring a flashlight with me so I can see better on my home from work."

"Or you can just swim faster."

"That works too."Lenny said.

Kathleen soon came back with something for Lenny to eat.

"Here Lenny."

"Thanks mom."

"Oh give me a hug."Kathleen said.

"I'm so glad to have you back."

"Me too Lenny."

They both gave their son a hug and hoped they would never see Vincent again.

_End of story. Hope you guys liked it._


End file.
